rollplaywestmarchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bardric Bardison
}} Background Born a female, to the great disappointment of her father, Bardric took up the family tradition as the seventh generation bard from a not necessarily famous or wildly successful bard name, but at least respected. She feels that she could never make her dad proud without going out into the world and finding greatness. Bardric specializes in fire magic, as she started out a novice fire eater before transitioning into barding. Left the party after Episode 3 because she had a management contract with S'ilid and Ecila that she felt forced to sign because she didn't have any gold to pay for supper (they had taken the party's gold as "treasurers" and left her with nearly nothing). They took nearly all of her earnings and so even though she gained some fame, she lived only modestly off the income. Bardric is not the most street-wise hobbit, despite her interesting dialect. After going "on tour" through the Marches for nearly two months, she finally decided to leave her managers and test if her increased reputation as a rapper earned her father's approval. Sadly it has not, and so she set forth to find glory once more, this time going back to using her skills for adventuring and combat, rather than just the stage. Various songs from her greatest (crit) hits include: * Bandit Bait * "T.P.K. (Yeah You Know Me)" * "Skill Check Yourself Before You Rek Yourself" * "Bard Knock Life" * "Bardric’s Delight" * "Crit It Like It’s Hot" * "Cure Me Maybe" Traits * Personality: '''Loves a good insult, even one directed at her. * '''Personality: '''Changes mood and mind as quickly as key in a song. * '''Flaw: '''Scandal at home, trouble pursues. * '''Creativity: World is in need of new ideas and creative actions. * Is Lucky, Brave, Nimble, and Naturally Stealthy. * Has Bard®ic Inspiration, is a Jack of all Trades, and can sing a Song of Rest. * Her favored instrument is the lute. Quotes Riding through Nala, Ra-ra-ridin' through Nala with my horse called Impala. Wearin' bling as I sing just like a balla. This is where I come from so don't make me cut one. Fuckin' cut you wolf *RIP*! And my party gon' holla. Notable Achievements * Rise again -''' Brought back to consciousness with the First Critical Success on a Death save. * First successful knockout and first to heal someone. * Best improv. rabbit (rapping hobbit) this side of the West Marches. * Helped recover The Book of Night with Moon from The Scriveners Tower * 'Horologist '- Fixed Hextia's grandfather clock by transcending time and space... by accident. Spellcasting Repertoire '''Cantrips * True Strike '''- Personal buffing for when she needs to "crit dat shit." * '''Spit Fire (renamed from Vicious Mockery) - Sick insults laced with magic damage. Level 1 * Throwin' Shade (renamed from Bane) - Used to debilitate a pack of wolves and their dire-wolf alpha (Ep 17). * Tasha's Hideous Laughter '''- Used to capture the "Bear-Lover," making her drop to the ground laughing. * '''Cure Wounds - Has been used to save Kellan, Bardric's favored party-member, on several occasions. * Detect Magic - Yep. * Droppin' Bars (renamed from Thunderwave) - Laid some vine blights low with this awesome Fus-Roh-Dah spell. Equipment and Loot * Carries a rapier to fight in close quarters. * Holds the only known Shard of Power, taken from the living Tree in Episode 19. * Acquired an infant-shaped root from some strange faeries in Episode 30. Trivia * Has "Redeem a failure" as adventure motivation as she is working towards redeeming herself in the eyes of her father. * Has "Reviving Juliette" as major quest. * She has lost her shadow forever. Category:Episode 30 Category:Player_Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 17 Category:Episode 18 Category:Episode 19 Category:Episode 29 Category:Live at PAX South 2016 Category:Episode 31 Category:Episode 32